Shien
Shien (紫炎) is one of Homura's allies during the second half of the Gensoumaden Saiyuki anime series. In the manga, Shien makes only a brief appearance in Saiyuki Gaiden. Personality Although he has a collected and refined exterior, he was racked by the guilt of the following orders of the corrupt several years ago. In the battle, he is shown to be fiece, slaying the opponent with his twin 'light whips'. Despite this, he have nearly let all of sanzo party live when he fights them. He wears a hair tie which later turns out to be a power limiter for the challenge. Out of the Homura's group, Shien is more calm and level headed than his friend, Zenon who is lethal and battle hardened warrior who is determined to hunt and killed all of the demons even the criminals who are humans. He does shows a soft side to Prince Nataku as he was shown to be his bodyguard. Appearance Shien is quite tall, elegant and handsome. He has teal green eyes and kept his long olive green hair tied in a Oriental bun with a yellow bow which is a power limit for the battle if he needs to used it. He also wore a light blue qidao wardrobe with sleeveless and long gowned. Background Before joining Homura He was previously working under the War Prince Nataku, and wonders what Nataku saw in the human world, after the fight with Gyumaoh, as Nataku told him he wanted to stay longer. A celebration is held every year when he descends to view the scenery Nataku seemed to be most fond of. Homura's Arc Relationships 'Homura -' He is very loyal to Homura and is one of his comrades since he is shown working with him for so long. 'Xenon - ' He is one of Xenon's closet friends who has a great respect for him. They seem to be enjoying going to the bar and drinking together. As Shien and Xenon went down to the lower world, no one will not dare challenge them in a battle other than the sanzo party would 'Nataku - ' As Nataku's bodyguard and aid, he is shown to be his confidant who guide him in the war. Weapons & Abilities He wields a pair of light whips that are generated by his own chi. He demonstrates complete mastery of his weapons, being capable of deflecting Lirin's fireball barrage and shredding her clothes from several feet away with only the shockwaves emitted from swinging his whip. His chi whips are even capable of cutting apart Gojyo's Shakujo. He also withstood a large explosion caused by Yaone's mine trap, which left a massive crater in the forest, without injury. When he unties his hair(his hair band acting as a power limiter), he can swing his whips with such speed and force, they generate destructive waves of qigong. Trivia * Shien's weapon is quite similar to Lumiya's lightwhip from Star Wars. * His favorite tea is oolong. * He enjoys going to the bar with his close friend/comrade, Zenon * He kept his hair in a bun for centuries ago which turn out to be his power limit for the challenge and even to sleep. * Shien appears as a minor character along with Homura and Zenon in Saiyuki Gaiden. * He used to be Nataku's bodyguard * Not interested fighting with Lirin * He seems to like the color royal blue as hinted from his wardrobe. Gallery Shien_gall02.png Shien_gall03.png Shien_gall04.png Shien_gall01.png Shien_gall05.png Homura Shien Xenon gall11.png Homura Shien Xenon gall12.png Homura Shien Xenon gall10.png Homura Shien Xenon gall09.png References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Saiyuki Gaiden Category:Filler characters